


Tormenting the Bunny

by RoseJigglypuff76



Category: Original Work, けものフレンズ | Kemono Friends (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Sexual Bondage, Predicament Bondage, Rope Bondage, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: One day during Magica Academy, young 13-year old popular kemonomimi bunny, named Alphonse Fluff, was tasked to get some equipment from the dark basement in the academy.While there, Alphonse felt a strange sense within his mind, before getting kidnapped by strange and unfamiliar faces.Is this a ransom, or some sort of prank to play with his mind?
Relationships: Alphonse/Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7





	Tormenting the Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iruka77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iruka77/gifts).



> The following story contains minors in tickling bondage, but doesn't contain any major sexual interactions.  
> If you aren't a fan of these sorts of things, then please leave now.  
> This is also just made for fun and for people who enjoy a simple tickle story, so please don't take this seriously.  
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!

In the land of Kemonos, many young Kemonomimis, born as a hybrid of humans and animals, live in a wonderful land where they lived as normal people.

Many young Kemonomimis have a fair share of special abilities and powers. Some were warriors, some were thieves, some were mages, they can take up any magical class.

As a young bunny boy, born from the noble Fluff Family, who are famous for their strong powers and kind role as mages in Kemono Land, Alphonse lived in Magica Mimi City all of his life, and learned everything there is to know about the ways of being a mage. Even being popular around his age group, both in Magica Mimi City and everywhere in Kemono Land.

Right now, the young 13-year old usagimimi (Bunny Kemonomimi), Alphonse Fluff, is on his way to Magica Academy, an academy built for young gifted Kemonomimis that wish to learn more about their role as fellow mages.

The young bunny boy entered the academy, being happily greeted by his friends and teachers.

“Hey Alphonse!”, one of the students, named Suki, greeted.

“Hi Suki!”, Alphonse timidly greeted back.

“How has your weekend been?”

Alphonse smiled at the sight of being asked a nice question from his best friend, “This weekend was very good Suki! How about yours, was your little brother playing with your things again?”

Suki rolled her eyes, chuckling, and nodded, “Pretty much my entire weekend was me getting my books back from my brother.”

The bunny boy chuckled at that thought. He could imagine how Suki’s weekend had been back in her home village.

Unlike him, Suki is a simple young mage from the foreign land of Purrsian Valley, and one of the many students to undergo an entrance exam in order to enroll in Magica Academy.

Despite these things, Alphonse still is close friends with Suki, and sees her as a kind and sweet friend he has met in the academy.

Finally, the bell started to ring, it was time to go to class for all fellow mages.

“Oh, it’s time to go to class!”, Suki pointed out.

Alphonse smiled as he nodded, “So I’ll see you later after school?”

Suki nodded in agreement, “Sure Al! I’ll see you after school!”

With that, the young neko girl left to go to Potion-Making Class.

Along those lines, Alphonse went his way to another classroom. Which is Combat Class.

~~~

Alphonse entered the classroom, where all his fellow classmates and friends were waiting for him.

He sat down at his seat in the front of the whiteboard where he would usually sit.

The teacher, Mrs Fuzzy, entered the classroom, checking if everyone is in session.

“Morning class!”, she greeted cheerfully.

“Morning Mrs Fuzzy!”, the students greeted back.

Mrs Fuzzy went over to her teaching desk, pulling out a textbook about combat and self-defense.

Combat Class is usually given to those students who are capable in defending for themselves, along with having one of the strongest skills as a mage.

As a member of the Fluff Family, Alphonse was able to complete this task and receive a high ranking as a strong-willed mage, making his way to entering Combat Class only within the first-year of his life as a Magica Academy student.

Speaking of Combat Class, Mrs Fuzzy started teaching the basics about defending yourself when it comes to encountering a strange enemy.

“Oh dear!”, she said, “Looks like I’m all out of ink from this marker!”

She looked around at the class, before calling out, “Alphonse, would you be a kind bunny and get some more whiteboard markers from the storage closet please?”

Alphonse stood up, and nodded, “Yes Mrs Fuzzy ma’am!” He quietly left the classroom, closing the door slowly, not even noticing that _someone_ has plans for him when he got to the storage room.

~~~

The bunny boy wandered down the hallway of the academy, going down the stairs on his way to the storage room.

When he got to the lower-ground floor, Alphonse started to shiver in bits of fear.

No student has ever went down here without a reason, and whoever do come down here for unknown reasons will likely be sent back upstairs without question.

Alphonse himself never went down here in his student life, not even with a teacher or a trusted adult.

But the young blonde has to stay brave, in order to face the darkness.

 _”Okay Alphonse!”_ , he thought bravely to himself, _”All you’re gonna do is get some whiteboard markers from the storage room, then go straight back up to Combat Class!”_

Bringing up all his supposed bravely, Alphonse quietly ran down into the dark lower-ground hallway.

He quickly manage to make through the final hallway, to where he found the storage room.

The entrance looked like any other classroom door, but deep down, it brings in fear.

The bunny boy sighed, before putting his brave face on again.

However, just before he was about to open the storage room door, he felt something grab his left hand.

“Hey! Kid!”, a deep male voice hissed into Alphonse’s sensitive ears.

Without thinking, Alphonse quickly casted a water spell as an attack to let the figure loosen his grip, in an attempt to get into the storage room.

He manage to temporarily succeed, and with bits of success, quickly went inside the storage room.

Relief was short lived, when Alphonse spotted another figure was ransacking the room, before being immediately spotted by said figure.

“Well, well! Look what we have here!”

Alphonse yelped out of fear, as he attempted to reach for the box of whiteboard markers.

While he was attempting to do so, the figure he attacked earlier grabbed the bunny boy again by the right wrist. Not only the right wrist the figure grabbed, but he also put a stuff of cloth into Alphonse’s mouth.

“Hllph!! Hllph!!!”, Alphonse squealed. He tried to cry for help, but it was invalid, and all came out were muffled cries.

Now knowing he’s in serious danger, the bunny boy proceeds to charge up a thunder attack, however it wasn’t casted on time, as the figure started to forcibly put leather mitts on Alphonse’s hands, keeping his magic powers contained within the mitts.

“Trying to play the hero now were you?”, the second figure taunted, “With you in our hands, your loving family will pay loads of cash in order to get you back~!”

Alphonse gulped, as his body timidly shivered in fear. Tears slowly started to come out of his eyes as he began to whimper.

What was now happening to him, is up to fate now.

~~~

Alphonse was carried into another dark part of the academy, trying to wriggle around his captor’s grip as they forcibly brought him to the darker areas.

The bunny boy tugged, squirm, and even tried to cast another spell, but nothing seemed to work, the men were too strong!

Muffled whimpers and weak struggles were all that Alphonse was doing, crying meekly as his life is in these men’s hands.

“Okay! We’re here!”

They were still in the lower-ground part of the academy, but in the most darkest parts of it, where they would usually keep enemies in.

The Torture Room!!

Alphonse squirmed even more, as he desperately tried to break free.

 _”No! No! Not this place!!”_ , the bunny boy thought.

The men smirked sadistically, “We can see the fear running within you~! We know you’re begging to be released, but you won’t be, not until your family pays us the ransom!”

With that said, Alphonse was carried to the torture room, and forcibly strapped to a table.

The table was formed in an ‘X’ shape, having each of Alphonse’s limbs strapped down from head-to-toe.

“Mmph!! Nmmph!!!”, Alphonse continues to squirm, as he was being strapped to the table.

Once fully strapped, the bunny boy could barely move any muscle of his body, no matter how much he squirmed, he couldn’t break free.

Both captors were looming over the poor bunny boy, as he helplessly struggled to break loose!

“We’re take that gag off you now. But don’t scream or cry for help. Nobody is gonna come here to save you!”

From that, one of his captor’s gently removed the gag from his mouth.

Alphonse himself started to burst out in unsurprisingly quiet whimpers. “P-Please! Let me go!”

The men shook their head, as they went over to their own supply of torture tools.

“Now, now sweet innocent Alphonse~”, one of the men said, “We’re not really gonna hurt you~”

The second man approached the strapped bunny boy with a smirk, “We just wanted to have, a little fun with you~!”

Both men started pulling out some long feathers.

Alphonse’s heart was racing. Now, not by fear, but by excitement.

One of the men started to pull up the bunny boy’s stripe shirt, before stroking the long feather onto his soft and sensitive belly.

“Hehehe~!”, Alphonse giggles, “What hahaha are you doing hehehe?”

“Tickling you, obviously!”, both men said in union, giving sincere smiles to the now giggling bunny boy.

Alphonse cutely wiggled around in his bindings.

Rather then being nervous and afraid, the bunny boy was now happy.

Before he entered Magica Academy, he would usually tie himself up in his room, pretending to be tickled and be held captive in his bed (he still does it every weekend at night).

He never would’ve guessed that some people would actually grant his wish for being tickled and tormented.

“Please hehehe don’t stop hehehe!!!”, Alphonse cutely begged.

“You hear that?”, one of the men said, “Little Alphonse here wants to be tormented more~!”

The other men smiled, as he started to go under Alphonse’s underarms, and tickled both his pits.

Alphonse’s cute fits of laughter became more-and-more cute, almost like hearing a young angel from the heavens giggling and laughing.

He continued to cutely squirm out of happiness and sensitivity.

“Do more! Do more!! Hehehehe!!!”, Alphonse cutely begged, “I want it, I need it!!”

And that’s what the men gave little Alphonse.

~~~

Alphonse’s tickling session has come to an end, as both men unstrapped him from his bindings.

The bunny boy felt very tired, and at the same time, very happy and filled with ticklish pleasure.

“I want to do this again...!”, Alphonse said while taking a breather.

Both men chuckled, “We will! Just come down to the academy’s office, if you want another private session.”

Alphonse’s ears perked up slightly, after hearing those words. From ‘academy’s office’ to ‘private session’, he timidly looked up, and took a closer look at both men.

If it wasn’t obvious to little Alphonse, it was actually the headmaster and the counselor who were tickle tormenting him.

“Sir Alex, Sir Luke?”

“Yes Alphonse?”, both asked the bunny boy in union.

The bunny boy smiled, “Can we do it again after school please?”

The two men smiled sincerely and nodded, “We will promise that Alphonse. We will!”

~~~

After an excuse from Sir Alex, Alphonse was sent back to Mrs Fuzzy’s class, after a while tickle torment session with the two admins of Magica Academy.

From then on, after his mage classes, the bunny boy would go to the office after school, to be played and tickle tormented with.


End file.
